Bellarke Songfics
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: Some songs conjure ideas of how I wished scenes had gone. Here are a few of my favorite and bitter-sweet moments with some twists between them, which will change how their reunion in s5 could have gone. Some spoilers, if you're not caught up, but also major differences. I own nothing of The 100, or the songs by different artists. M, just in case. Now Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ***Re-Imagined 12/2018*** I own nothing of The** **100\. Plot and characters, and some dialogue is from the tv show. No infringement intended, just love and respect for show and song writers.** **Other parts of the dialogue are borrowed or derived from lyrics of the song "Dive", by Ed Sheeran.**

 **The** **twists are all mine, though! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dive

(Bellamy POV)

Together. After everything we went through, that word had taken on a deeper meaning for me. Clarke and I learned about Earth and all its dangers together. We fought to protect our own against threats together, even when we disagreed. We saw each other's flaws, just as we learned to see past them to recognize each other's strengths. We lead our people together, took greats risks together, and we also suffered many losses together. We made more sacrifices than anyone else, and we saved each other time and again. We also freed our people from the Mountain together. It took destroying hundreds of lives to do so, and sacrificing a part of ourselves, but we did it together.

I kept my eyes on as many of our friends and the Arkadians as we walked back to camp, but my eyes kept searching her out. I was taking what we'd done hard and if I knew my Princess, she was taking it worse. When we finally arrived and Clarke told me she had no intention of staying, I could understand her reasoning, but I didn't know if I could do any of it without her.

"Clarke, if you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you." I spoke from my heart, the raw emotion going unchecked. "You're forgiven."

I saw my words hit a mark, no doubt she remembered having uttered those words to me when I had every intention of leaving.

"Please, come inside." I asked her, hoping she'd understand that I needed her there as much as she had told me she needed me.

"Please, take care of them for me." She replied, and my heart thundered in my chest.

"Clarke." I was at a loss for words, despite everything my head and heart were screaming at me to say.

I didn't know how to convince her, because I knew Clarke Griffen. She was the most strong-willed person of anyone else he knew. Her determination was one of endless things I admired about her, especially when she set her mind on defending our people. But now, she'd set it on abandoning us.

"Seeing their faces every day is just going to remind me of what I did to get them here." She reasoned, but I cut in.

"What we did." I was quick to add. "You don't have to do this alone."

What I really wanted to say was that I didn't want to do it alone, without her. I was sure she knew or heard what I didn't say. She always seemed to. Her eyes watered before she looked away from me. I knew that meant she was strengthening her resolve because I'd seen her do that countless times.

"I bare it so they don't have to." She told me.

And because I usually always heard what she didn't say, I knew she meant me too. Knowing I was on the losing end of this conversation, I felt gutted and desperate.

"That's bullshit, Clarke." I wanted to argue but lost what little fight I had left when her tearing eyes met mine again. It was her broken look with the saddest eyes I couldn't argue against, and I felt myself deflate in resignation.

"Where are you gonna ago?" I asked.

"I don't know." She whispered, confirming one of my fears.

She didn't have a plan for her safety, nor was she leaving me a way to finding her. If her words weren't painful enough, the kiss on my cheek sure as hell was. It felt like it burned my otherwise numb body as she hugged me tight. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around her, trying to keep her with me.

Maybe I came on too strong. Maybe I waited too long. Maybe I played my cards wrong. Baby, I apologize for it. I thought, wishing I could voice my thoughts. I could live or I could die, hanging on the words you say. I've been known to give my all, and jumping in harder than ten thousand rocks on a lake. I wondered if that's what I was doing in caring so deeply for someone that was leaving me.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Baby. I just need to be gone, but that doesn't mean I don't need you. Please be safe while I'm away." She mumbled a whispered goodbye against my neck, probably thinking I wouldn't catch it, but I did.

Don't call me Baby, unless you mean it. Don't tell me you need me, if you don't believe it. My mind responded, but I managed to avoid speaking aloud. I knew my sentiments weren't what she needed from me in that moment.

"May we meet again." She barely got the words out after she'd released me, then she walked away.

I stood still for several moments, forcing my feet to not run after her and drag her back. Then, I whispered, "May we meet again."

All the training with Lincoln, all the hours I spent into patrolling, and every other distraction I tried, never seemed to dull my need for her. I couldn't even find myself willing to fill her void with any other girls at camp. Only time and our friends helped me move on from that day in Mt. Weather, but I knew it was something I'd carry with me forever. I could only hope Clarke had found her peace with that day, because I was no longer willing to wait for her to return. After learning there was a bounty on Clarke's head, I knew I wouldn't stop until I found her first.

It was and indescribable feeling when I saw Clarke being taken across that field through my gun's scope. And I knew I'd never forget the look she gave me when I finally found her tied up in that bunker. Before I could free her, I was surprised and attacked from behind. The way she begged him to spare my life was enough to break my heart and send it soaring at the same time. Unfortunately, by the time I woke up again, I was hurt and bleeding, and Clarke was gone.

When she decided to stay in Polis, once again refusing me, it was another blow to my heart. Lexa said she could protect her, but I saw something beyond her words. I felt there was more to Clarke's words when she told me she was only staying to make sure Lexa kept her word. There was more behind her spoken words, and that stung worse than her having left and refusing to return.

You're a mystery. There's no other girl like you, no one. I thought to myself as I forced myself to not shout out in frustration. You have a tendency to lead some people on. I mentally added, thinking of Finn and even Nyla. She'd clearly done it with me, I was finally starting to understand.

She mouthed the word 'Baby' as she stepped closer to me, then spoke just above a whisper. "Please, Bellamy. I need you..." she paused before adding, "to go back without me."

I could live or I could die, hanging on the words you say. I recalled my thoughts from the day she left me behind, as I prepared to leave her behind. Then, I was saying things I hadn't planned on admitting.

"I've been known to give my all, Clarke. I lie awake every night and day. I don't know how much I can take. Don't call me baby, unless you mean it. And don't tell me you need me, if you don't believe it." I told her, finally finding the courage to say at least that much to her.

"Just let me know the truth." I asked of her, deserving at least that from her.

I couldn't be sure what she was thinking, for the first time in a long time. I stared into her watery and stunned eyes and it wasn't hard to guess my words had shocked her. Still, she remained quiet and staring into my eyes as well. I wasn't sure what she was looking for in them after I'd poured my heart out. Whatever she saw in them caused a tear to slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said and I felt my heart shatter, so I turned away and left her there before she could see any of the pain she had just caused me.

As time passed and so many things happened that put Clarke and I completely at odds whenever our paths crossed. When I awoke underground to find out my sister won the conclave, Clarke and I found ourselves on opposite sides once again. So much so, that I was on the opposite side of the gun she pointed at me. I needed to save my sister and the Clarke that I knew, had to have known at least that much about me. I wouldn't let my sister die, not without trying everything in my power to prevent it.

"We don't have time for this. The radiation is getting worse and people are dying up there!" I yelled and tried to rush to the door when the sound of a bullet firing stopped me.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" I asked, stunned that she'd actually pulled the trigger in my direction.

"What I have to ... Like always." She told me adamantly, but looking more torn than I'd ever seen her. "Now, get away from the door." She said, trying to sound commanding but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"No. This isn't like the lever that shut the dropship door, or the lever in Mount Weather, or the one in the City of Light." I told her forcefully, ignoring the tear that slid down her cheek. "We knew what we were stopping then. Now, we know nothing." I tried to make her see reason.

"We know that if that door stays shut, the human race survives." She told me strongly, before her vulnerability showed. "Please." She begged me.

"Lately, I've been sitting back looking at every mess that I made. I've tried to make things right again, or as right as I can. The only things I'll never regret are doing what needed to be done to protect my sister..." I sighed before I continued. "Or any of the things I've done to protect or save you, Princess."

She tried to stifle a sob as fresh tears slid down her cheek and her hand holding the gun wavered, only slightly. "Look at me, Bellamy. You know I don't want to do this, but our people will die if you let them all in here. Please, Baby. Please get away from the door. I need you." She begged and I nearly growled.

"I've asked you before, but I'll repeat myself for the last time. Don't call me Baby, unless you mean it. And don't tell me you need me, if you don't believe it." I said while looking into her eyes, challenging her to deny how I suspected she felt.

"I mean it, Bellamy. I do need you, and I think you know that." She admitted and I nodded, even as I saw her hand begin to tremble.

She'd been a weakness for me since before I could admit it. And, it was looking like I was also a weakness for her. "If you pull the trigger again, you're gonna have to make it a kill-shot. That's the only way you're gonna stop me."

She wiped her face as she lowered the gun, never removing her eyes from mine. I had so much that I wanted to say to her, but there really wasn't time. I had to get Octavia, so I nodded my head slightly, and left her there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ***Re-Imagined 12/2018*** I own nothing of The** **100\. Plot and characters, and some dialogue is from the tv show. No infringement intended, just love and respect for show and song writers.** **Other parts of the dialogue are borrowed or derived from lyrics of the song** **"All I Ask", by Adele.**

 **The twists are all mine, though! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - All I Ask

(Clarke POV)

Raven started the countdown clock and everyone had their important tasks to handle. Everyone, except Bellamy and I, for the time being. He encouraged me to have a shower and try to get some rest. I was sure he could tell I needed some down time, and I told him he should do the same. Luckily, he agreed and said he'd use the other shower so we could both be done and ready to help in any way the others needed. The world was ending, but Bellamy and I were still concerned that the other felt better.

Physically, the closest Bellamy and I had ever gotten was hugging. Verbally, I believe we're tied in the amount of times we've fought and consoled each other. Emotionally, I've never felt as close to anyone else in my life, family included. I do love my mom and I loved my dad dearly. I also loved our friends, and I had loved others romantically. But none had ever come close to the connection I share with Bellamy.

I hadn't yet named or fully understood it, but it's always been there. Despite all the dangers on this planet and the different reasons we'd ever hugged, his arms never failed to make me feel safe. Maybe that's because we've saved each other countless times. Neither of us had reached a line we weren't willing to cross to keep each other safe. I'd started to believe there isn't one for us.

Bellamy Blake owned a big part of my heart, and my feelings for him were more than I'd ever allowed myself to explore. Not when we've shared our intense looks, or when Lexa called me out on it. I often wondered if he felt the same way I did, because I was getting to the point that I might not be able to keep pushing these feelings aside. I might not want to anymore. We'd been on Earth far too long to know that nothing was certain. Tomorrow was never guaranteed, and acting responsibly was overrated.

Shaking my head from that train of thought, I thought of everyone our group had left behind. I wondered if that bunker would even work, or if I'd ever see my mom again. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mother or any of the friends I left behind. That thought left me feeling even more restless, because there wasn't anything I could do for anyone. May we meet again. I thought to myself with them all in mind, as I shut the water off.

At least I still had Raven, Monty and Harper. I was even glad Murphy was with us, and that he had Emori. She was good for him. I was less thrilled about having Echo here, but there was nothing to do about it. Most of all, I was glad that Bellamy was here too. We'd done everything together, and I couldn't imagine doing anything without him.

Apparently, all thoughts lead back to Bellamy. I sighed as I finished putting on some clean clothes.

"Hey, did you have a good shower?" Bellamy asked from the door.

And of course, he shall appear, I thought to myself.

I put on a smile and turned to face him. The look on his face was not, at all, what I was expecting. My smile fell as I realized he looked nervous, more so than he had earlier.

"What happened?" I questioned, imagining the worst, moving towards the door to go investigate.

"No, Clarke. Nothing's happened." He responded with a small shake of his head as I reached him.

"Then, what's the matter? I mean, aside from the world ending." I tried to lighten the mood.

He smiled a bit, almost the smirk I used to hate but now found myself wishing he did more often. Bellamy had a handsome face, scattered freckles, intense eyes, but his mouth … his lips were meant to be smiling. I hadn't seen him smile in so long.

"No, nothing cataclysmic - I don't think. But, I do need to talk to you about something." He responded and I found myself nodding for him to continue.

"Clarke, I wanted to talk to you about something I haven't been able to own up to in all the time I've known you. It's just that, with everything going on, I need you to know." He told me and I felt something tighten in my tummy.

"Bell, I don't think now is…" I tried to stop him like an instinct kicking in, but he didn't let me.

"No, I need to get this out, Clarke. I have to tell you because I can't keep it in anymore. Please." His tortured eyes looked into mine.

I wanted nothing more than to give into him, hear what he needed to tell me, but some part of me held on to my refusal to open up. I couldn't be entirely sure what he wanted to say to me, but I supposed a part me did because I felt it too. Maybe it was the instinct instilled in me after always losing the people I cared about. I didn't want to risk Bellamy in any way. I used what little resolve I had left to try to stop him.

"Bellamy, I need you to hear me first. We've been through a lot together, you and I." He solemnly nodded so I continued. "I didn't like you at first, that's no secret." We smiled at each other. "But even then, everything you did, it was to protect your sister. She didn't always see that, but I did." I noticed his eyes water, as did mine. "You've got such a big heart Bellamy."

"Clarke." He tried to interject, but I kept talking.

"People follow you. You inspire them because of this." I told him as I lay my right hand over his heart and he placed his hand over mine. "But the only way to make sure we survive this, is if you use this too." I told him pointing my left finger to his temple.

"I've got you for that." He somewhat smiled at me, then he held onto both of my hands.

"Raven's premonition came true." I told him, admitting my fear.

"Clarke, no. You're going to be okay. You have to be because... I need you, Clarke." He told me, echoing words we'd spoken to each other in the past.

He pulled me closer to him and once again wrapped his arms around me. He rested his head on mine as I inhaled his scent at his chest, making me feel as safe as anyone could.

"You're right that we've been through a lot. The word together has practically taken on a new meaning for me because of you. No matter how dire things seem to get, you make me feel like we'll be fine somehow." He told me and I nodded into his chest, because I also felt that way.

"You were this holier than thou Princess when I met you. It didn't take me long at all to realize who you really were. I acted like I didn't like you, but it was because I couldn't admit to myself that I liked you but I didn't feel I deserved you." He admitted while his arms tightened slightly. "I still feel that way." He spoke softly and I felt my heart pounding in my ears.

"Feel what way? You like me?" I asked him to clarify, but trying not to get my hopes up and he chuckled louder.

"Like you? Clarke, I feel like I don't deserve you … but like you? No, Clarke." He said taking hold of my shoulders to pull me from his chest.

My hopes plummeted, making me look down at the floor to keep him from seeing the tears that were beginning to fill my eyes.

"Clarke, please look at me." He asked softly.

I really didn't want him to see my face, because I knew that Bellamy could always read me too well. Still, I looked up at him anyway. If this was my last night with him, I was done cowering my feelings away. Even if he didn't feel the same anymore, I wanted to let him see how I felt. He deserved to know he was good enough and worthy of being loved.

"Bell, I understand if you don't like me anymore, especially after all that's happened. I just need you to know that you should never have worried about not deserving me. Bellamy, you've always been worthy better than me... worthy of anyone you decide to love." Once I'd started, I couldn't stop so I decided to give him everything I had in me.

This was it... there might not be any time left after this. I raised onto the tips of my toes and softly kissed his lips, leaving him looking stunned by what I'd done. I began speaking before he could object or push me away.

"Bellamy, why don't we just play pretend? Act like we're not scared of what's coming next, or scared of having nothing left. Don't get me wrong, I know there's no tomorrow. All I ask is …" I shook my head as I looked into his eyes hoping to convey what I needed to, so he'd believe me when I told him.

"If this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use. Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do." I asked as I began walking him towards the bed. "It matters how this ends. What if I never love again?" I leaned up to kiss him again.

Bellamy seemed almost frozen by my words for several moments, until he wasn't.

He mumbled my name against my lips, before dominating the kiss. His arms tightened around my waist as he pulled me against himself, so I slid my hands up to wrap around his neck. Feeling his chest against mine felt different than any other hug we'd ever shared. I still felt as safe as always, but his embrace felt electric and heated.

His mouth left mine as he kissed across my cheek and down to my neck, making me moan. I shamelessly rubbed myself against him and I pressed myself tighter to him, which made him groan. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the hottest sound I'd ever heard him make. I lifted my knee to hook at his hip, trying to use his body to create friction where I needed it most.

"Clarke!" He growled my name, then that became the hottest thing I'd ever heard.

Suddenly, his arm grabbed my other thigh and lifted me to wrap both legs around him. I could feel him hard between my legs and I felt delirious with need. I pulled his bottom lip with my teeth and sucked it into my mouth. I tried to ground my center and against his hardness, then Bellamy squeezed my ass while grounding into me. The sensation was incredible, but I needed more.

"Please, Bellamy." I heard myself begging.

Bellamy quickly lay me on the bed while hovering above me since I hadn't loosened my legs from around him. He pulled his lips from mine and I took that opportunity to pull his shirt up over his head. He sat up on his knees and looked down at me, making me smile. He helped remove my shirt and unbuckle my pants. I untangled myself from him and unbuckled his pants for him. Next, I pulled my pants and underwear down my hips, then sat again to remove them the rest of the way off. When I looked back at him, I realized he'd also removed his pants and boxers.

Bellamy was naked in all his glory. And what a mighty glory he had, I smirked up at him as I thought that. I raised myself onto my knees and slid my hands from his chest, up to the back of his neck again and kissed him. His hands caressed my naked torso before finding their way to my breasts. I'd been with three other people before him, but none compared to how exquisite Bellamy's hands felt on me. I sighed into our kiss and slid my mouth towards his neck to suck just below his ear. This time when he growled, I smirked against his skin. Then, I was falling, no, being lowered onto my back.

"You want to play dirty, Princess?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah. That's the idea." I replied with a chuckle and he tossed his head back with a laugh.

He looked back down at me and his smile eased off his face, as he became more serious. "I'm serious, Clarke. Do you really want to do this... with me?" He asked and I could see his vulnerability written all over his face.

"Bellamy, even if you don't like me anymore. I am sure I want this with you. I'm sure my eyes speak for me. No one knows me like you do. You're the only one that matters." I told him honestly. "Let this be our lesson in love. Let this be the way we remember us." I added, hoping he wasn't going to back out.

"Oh Clarke!" He whispered and kissed my lips before speaking again. "We got carried away earlier and you didn't let me tell you what I needed to say." He brought his body down beside mine and I turned to face him.

"When I said that I didn't like you any more, I meant that it changed for me. I don't just like you, I've... I've fallen in love with you, Clarke. If we do this, it's not just me giving into you. For me, it will be making love to the women I'm in live with. Tell me I'm not reading you wrong now, Princess. Tell it's love I see reflected in your eyes for me." He all but begged me, and I felt my eyes water as his words spun in my mind.

"You love me, Bellamy?" I questioned, knowing I had not misunderstood.

"Yes, I do, Clarke. I have for some time now; for a lot longer than I cared to admit to myself." He told me and found myself smiling at him, my fears melting away with his words.

"I love you, too, Bellamy. I've been in love with you for a very long time as well. I was so afraid to face it or even admit it to myself." I confessed and I saw him smile a real smile, like the ones I hadn't seen from him in so long.

"Well, aren't we a pair?" He asked as he brought his lips to meet mine.

"We certainly are. What do you suppose we do about that?" I asked him flirtatiously, hooking my leg over his hip once again.

"Whatever the hell we want!" He responded with a smirk, which made me laugh in agreement as I thought of how far we've come since he made that declaration shortly after arriving on Earth.

He kissed me hungrily and things heated up almost instantly after that. Our hands explored each other's bodies, just as our mouths did. I climaxed on Bellamy's talented fingers and then he was above me. He seemed to hesitate before entering me, almost as if waiting for permission. Silly man, I thought to myself as I widened my thighs for him and used one of my legs to pull his body closer to me.

"Make love to me, Bell." I whispered desperately and he didn't make me wait.

He thrust inside me and pumped himself in and out of me slowly. I was glad for that because as great as he felt, my body still needed to adjust to his size. Within moments, I was moaning and urging him to move faster. Naturally, that made him growl into my neck and quicken his pace. He was kissing and caressing me as he pumped into me. It felt like he was everywhere at once. I loved it.

I scratched as his back when the pleasure was spiking. He changed angles and starting hitting different places within me. I was nearing climax again, which was a first for me. I'd never reached it during intercourse. I heard my moans growing louder as I panted trying to breath the closer I got to the orgasm that felt just out of reach.

"I'm so close, Princess. Come for me." He groaned and slightly bit into my neck and that seemed to do it.

"Bell!" I called out when it felt like my body exploded and spasmed.

Bellamy erratically pumped into me a couple more times, before he stiffened over me tightly with a growl that sounded like a sigh. Only our heavy breathing was heard as our bodies began to relax into each other.

"Wow." Was all I could get out as I slowly rubbed my fingers along the smooth skin of Bellamy's back.

I felt Bellamy plant wet hot kisses from my neck and down to my chest, which made me giggle lazily.

"I can't believe we waited so long to do that. You're incredible, Clarke. Actually, incredible falls short." He praised me and I chuckled.

"You're so full of it. I basically just laid there. You're the one that was incredible. No, you were magnificent." I told him and he shook his head as he chuckled.

"Are we gonna argue over who was better? Let's just call it a tie and stay here until I recover so we can do it again." He told me, and laughter burst from within me.

"Agreed."

Unfortunately, we soon heard a crashing sound and Raven cursing. We looked into each other's eyes and reality came crashing down around us. Bellamy made a move to get up. Suddenly, I didn't want to let him go so I held on to his arm tightly.

"Bellamy, I'm still scared that … I love you and I don't want to lose..." I was even too scared to finish my words for fear of them coming true.

"I love you too, so much. We're going to be okay, Clarke. Raven will figure this out. We'll be back on the ring in no time. We're in love and we're in this together, just as we've always been. We'll find our peace and happiness together, too. Do you hear me? Let's get dressed and go see what we have to do to make sure that happens. No matter what, this is not the end of us." Bellamy said and I found myself nodding, wanting to believe him because I was too afraid to image anything different than what he was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ***Re-Imagined 12/2018*** I own nothing of The 100. Plot and characters, and some dialogue is from the tv show. No infringement intended, just love and respect for show and song writers.** **Other parts of the dialogue are borrowed or derived from lyrics of the song** **"Don't Want To** **Live Forever** **"** **, by Zayn & Taylor Swift.**

 **The twists are all mine, though! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Don't Want To Live Forever

(Bellamy POV)

The shading of the trees was sketched perfectly. Clarke had captured the entire scenery of Earth's landscape, perfectly. All my years on the Ark before going to Earth, I'd never even given thought to that planet. And there I sat, in Clarke's old cell, up in space again. I looked around at all her sketches covering the walls and floors. Clarke had not only envisioned Earth, but she drew it out perfectly. She couldn't have known she'd ever see it. It never ceased to amaze me how talented she is... was.

"Been sitting, eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call. I just keep hoping, even after all these years, that you're alive and I'll hear from you. This is just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all. Clarke, I feel crazy. I'm up all night and every day. I wish you'd give me something, but of course I'm talking to myself and you say nothing at all. What is happening to me?"

I had started talking to Clarke years ago, even if she wasn't there to listen. At first, it was the only way for me to cope with her loss, but then it became a part of me. She was a part of me that I'd never be able to let go of. These solo conversations in her old cell were my only outlet for the feelings I'd always have for her, but couldn't share with her anymore.

"Hey Bell, it's dinner time." Raven's voice called from the doorway.

I got up silently, and walked towards her. It was impossible not to see the sadness on her face as she looked at me. I just shook my head at her, hoping to dissuade her from telling me what she always did when she found me talking to myself in Clarke's cell. Of course, Raven couldn't ever be deterred.

"She might be okay, Bellamy. She had the night blood. Aside from you, Clarke was the strongest and most resilient person I've ever met." She told me with a tentative smile.

I made my face smile back, but it probably came out as a grimace. Was. Raven used the word was when referring to Clarke. They all did, in fact. None of them seemed conscious when they did it anymore. But every time they did, I felt another piece of my heart crack. I had forced myself to accepted Clarke's death. It took years for me to do, but I was still not any closer to being over her. I shook the thought away as we walked out of the cold and darkened cell.

"Any luck with the radios?" I asked, taking the focus off me, even though I knew that if Raven had made any breakthroughs, I would have been the first to know.

"I picked up some static for a little while earlier. It sounded a bit clearer than last week, but other than that, nothing." She responded as we neared one of the windows that faced Earth, or what was left of it.

"I'll always be grateful that she saved us again." Raven told me, not for the first time. "I still hate that we've had to do all this without her." She lamented once more.

I nodded, because I felt that way too. "We had to, or she'd have died in vain. You know I couldn't let that happen. Are you still with me?" I replied, using words that had become a mantra between us.

"Always." Raven said resolutely.

"These past eight years have been hard on us all. Especially, because we only planned on being here for five. I know that Clarke is …" I couldn't make myself say 'gone', so I skipped it.

"But I still have to get back to Octavia. If everyone in the bunker is still …" I had to skip the word 'alive', refusing to accept anything less. "She would have been expecting us years ago."

I knew Raven understood why there were words I couldn't say and she accepted that about me. I'd never been more grateful to have our friendship grow as it had. We all bonded on the Ring. We truly become a family, even Emori and Echo had integrated well within our group. Murphy had a bit of a harder time adjusting and dealing with certain things, but we accepted him and cared for him anyway.

"I have made a breakthrough with Monty, on manufacturing a synthetic fuel. It's nowhere near ready yet... but it might be within a year or so. In the meantime, you know I'll continue to work on radios to try to reach the bunker." She assured me, and I nodded because I already knew she would.

"A synthetic fuel, huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. About a month or so ago, Monty and I were sharing stories about he and Jasper burping and passing gas after a particular concoction years ago. Anyway, that got us going on some ideas and well... we think we're on to something." Raven sounded excited, which was promising.

Even though I'd been a pessimist most of the time since we got here, and it was hard to actually feel enthusiastic about this, I still smiled. I was afraid to get too hopeful, but I wouldn't bring her down.

(Clarke POV)

"Hi Bell, it's me again. It's day 3,756. Over ten years since you left Bellamy. I don't know why I still pull out this radio to talk to you every day, but I can't seem to stop myself. I'm sitting eyes wide open, I got one thing stuck in my mind. I'm wondering if I dodged a bullet by being left behind, or lost the love of my life." I say as I stubbornly wiped away the tears that fell and try to change the subject.

"We managed to break some of the bigger pieces and removed a lot of rubble from above the bunker in Polis last week, and I'm thinking of heading back again next couple of weeks. I haven't been alone for years, but I'm the only adult so it's been very slow going. I can't get out there as often as I'd like because we've been busy preparing for winter here in Eden." I said, looking down at my little person and smiled before looking back up to the sky and continue my conversation.

"Baby, I feel crazy. I'm up all night and every day. I gave you something, Bellamy." I say into the radio as I look at the not-so-small-anymore body laying next me. "I call every day, hoping to hear from you, but you give me nothing. It's been safe for you all to return for years, but even after all this time, I refuse to believe you're not alive. What is happening to me?"

I wonder if you guys made it and what will become of me if you didn't, for the thousandth time.

"Bellamy, I miss you so much. I'm not alone any more, but I still feel lonely when I think of you ever day. Apparently, I've been looking sad in all the nicest places. That's because I think of seeing those places with you. I hang on to the last time we were together. You promised me we weren't done and that we'd be together again. But it's been almost nine years and you're not back. That's when the fear sets in, that you guys never made it and I'll never see you again." I sniffle and try to keep my crying from getting loud.

"Good morning. Were you on the radio again?" Madi asked as she stretched beside me.

"Yeah, same as every day." I tell her and trying to busy myself folding the blanket while keeping my face away from her.

"Mama, you were crying." She stated, no question about it.

I turned my face to her and saw her frown as she took in my face. She wiped a tear from the side of my cheek that I must have missed, and I kissed her palm.

"Yeah, Madi. I miss my friends a whole lot. I get sad sometimes, wondering when they'll be back so you can meet them." I told her, trying to smile through the hard topic.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I do believe that you miss them, but I think you're scared that they aren't alive anymore. Scared that he isn't coming back." She told me boldly, seeing right through me.

At her words, I tried but failed to stifle a sob fighting to tear out of my chest. New tears poured out of my eyes as I nodded at her.

"You're right, my little night blood. When did you get so smart?" I asked with a sad smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I was born smart, it's in my blood." She cockily while she smirked at me, making me smile at the same time my heart cracked a little more.

"Alright, let's see what we can gather today. Then, I do believe we're both due for a bath at the lake." I told her, to keep my broken heart from shattering all over the place.

Hours later, something drew me back to the radio. I didn't usually try it more than once a day, but Madi was occupied, so I went to the radio.

"Madi and I had a busy day gathering nuts and grains. We also had a wonderful bath at the lake and for the most part, I was able to keep the cracks from showing. She and I shared a rabbit for dinner and then we read for about an hour. She likes the classics that I've managed to collect over the years. She could probably give you a run for your money, Bell. She's off practicing her drawing skills now. She told me she wants to get as good as me." I chuckle a bit as I think of Madi before i felt my smile fade and my thoughts darkened.

"Bellamy, I've been losing hope and it's getting too easier to believe that you're really gone. There have been times when I didn't want to live anymore, 'cause I know I'd be living in vain. I just can't leave Madi, so I keep my hope for you because I still love you, Bellamy. May we meet again, Bellamy. And until then, I will keep trying the radio every day. I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home." I sniffled and set the radio aside.

I lay back on top of the jeep, to look up at the sky. The sun was almost about to set and I let my eyes fall closed as I breathed in the breeze. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, so my whole body jolted when a loud boom echoed. My eyes flew open, and my mouth hung when I realized it was a ship entering the atmosphere.

"Bellamy!" My heart, mind and mouth called out before I knew it.

"Mama!" Madi came running towards me, having heard the sound. "Is it really them?" She asked excitedly.

"Let's go, we can meet them when they land." I said, my feet already climbing into the jeep.

It took me several seconds to turn the engine, because my hands were shaking. It felt like pure adrenaline coursing through my veins. I had to take a second to exhale slowly and breathe again.

"Ready now?" Madi asked

When I turned to her, she was smirking at me so adorably. For the first time ever, it didn't hurt to see that look on her beautiful face.

"I've been ready for a long time, Madi." I replied with a genuine smile.

"I know. Me too." She told me, and then we were off, headed towards the landing site.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ***Re-Imagined 12/2018*** I own nothing of The** **100\. Plot and characters, and some dialogue is from the tv show. No infringement intended, just love and respect for show and song writers.** **Other parts of the dialogue are borrowed or derived from lyrics of the song** **"Running Up That Hill", by Placebo.**

 **The twists are all mine, though! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Running Up That Hill

(Clarke POV)

We drove in silence. I didn't really know what to say because I didn't really know what to expect. I had to try keeping a level head for Madi's sake. I would be lying if I said I wasn't beyond thrilled over their return. But a part of me, the nagging part, kept reminding me that it had been much longer than any of us anticipated. Things could have changed for Bellamy up there. After all, everything had changed for me down here. I was clueless as to what version of Bellamy or my friends I'd be getting.

As we neared the clearing where their ship landed, something told me to approach with caution. I had Madi to protect, no matter what.

"Madi, I don't recognize that ship. It looks nothing like the one they left on. As best I can remember, there weren't any other ships on the Ark. We need to be prepared for whomever comes out of that thing. Let's split up, okay? Go back to the church and hide all the guns like we've talked about."

"No, Mama. I want to stay with you." She told me, holding my hand.

"Madi, please do as I ask. We can't afford to lose our only advantage, and I need you to stay safe." I hugged her to me and urged her into the jeep.

I'd never been more grateful that I'd taught her to drive it, despite her young age. As Madi drove the jeep out of site, I decided to head towards the other side of the clearing, while remaining hidden by the trees. I wanted to see the opening of the ship, get a feel for whomever might be getting off of it. Once I reached a good spot, I saw the doors begin to open.

Out came a woman, dressed in armor like jumpsuit. She was followed by a couple of men with guns. That didn't bode too well for me and Madi.

"Welcome home, boys. McCleary, get a couple of men to canvas the area. Whomever that was on the radio earlier, must be around here somewhere. Keep your eyes open. We know she's not alone." The woman said.

I felt the dread spread through my body at her words. I started backing up silently, hoping to catch up with Madi quickly. Before I could get far enough to turn my back on these people and run, a gunshot was heard and in an instant, the bullet embedded itself on a tree trunk about five feet from me, making me gasp.

"Come on out, Sweetheart. We know you're there. Don't make us come looking for you, or you'll regret it." The man called McCleary yelled almost as if he could see me hidden within the trees.

Shit! I thought to myself. If I tried to run, they'd follow me. I couldn't lead them to Madi, so I didn't really have an alternative. I had to give myself over to them. I'd take a page from Lincoln's book and pretend I couldn't understand them. I had to appear harmless and vulnerable. If I did that, I could learn all I could about these people. Maybe we could even come to an accord. The valley was plenty big enough. With that thought in mind, I dropped my gun in the bushes, keeping only my hand made knives and revealed myself. I walked out slowly, making sure to exaggerate my fear.

(Bellamy POV)

"We can listen in on them, from here. They seem to be chasing after a woman. They don't believe she's alone." Raven told me as I came back into the control room.

"She's got to be from the bunker, right?" I asked, not letting myself hope for someone that couldn't be.

They all stared at me and I knew they were trying to make sure I wasn't gonna lose it over an impossibility.

"Well, where else could she be from? The entire planet was unlivable. Right?" Harper commented.

"Everywhere but the green patch of land. If it survived, anyone on it may have as well." Emori commented.

A part of me wanted to hope that Clarke might still be alive, that she might have made it there. I was sure they all did too. But, what could the chance of that have been? I reminded myself. That patch of land might have survived the Praimfaya, but it wasn't anywhere near where we'd left Clarke. Where I left her. My mind corrected, but I shook the thought away.

"Look, maybe it's a grounder we've never met." Murphy chimed in.

"But there's better chance that it's someone from the bunker. They would have gotten out years ago. For that possibility alone, we owe it to them to help against these maniacs." Monty spoke up and I wanted to agree with him.

"What do you say, Bellamy?" Echo asked, coming to my side.

They all looked to me to make the final decision, but that wasn't how we operated anymore. We made decisions as a group, and I reminded them of that. I knew they could tell I was reluctant to put our group at risk. I'd been trying to use my head over my heart for years, like Clarke told me to do.

"I say we take what we can from this ship, and get back to the ring." Murphy voiced his opinion, to no one's surprise.

"I say we take everything from this ship, but help our friends. If things get dicey, we'll have what we need to come back." Raven gave her opinion.

"I think Raven is right. I don't particularly want to fight anymore. I don't miss a single second of that, but if we have the option to return, then why not try to help if we can?" Harper told us.

"I agree with Harper." Monty said, which we expected.

"I also agree with Raven." Emori said, looking sadly at Murphy when he rolled his eyes and looked to Echo.

"Bellamy, I'd never run from a fight. And you know we've all trained really well over the last few years. If we have the option to return, I don't see why we can't offer our help." Echo told me and I could see hers and all of their points. "I know you're not entirely convinced, but just think for a moment. It could be Octavia they're after, for all we know. I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you don't at least find out." Echo told me and Murphy sighed, knowing she hit the right spot for me.

"I guess we go, but we need a plan. Let's find out exactly who we're dealing with before we go in half-cocked." I said and looked at Murphy apologetically and he shrugged at me.

When we landed, someone came running out of the bushes almost as soon as we exited our ship. We all pointed our guns, but I wanted to lower mine as soon as I realized it was a little girl. She was startled and I wondered if this was the girl the prisoners were chasing, and how she'd escaped them. She looked over every one in our group with her mouth slightly hanging open, then she smiled widely when her eyes landed on me.

"Bellamy!" She whispered my name, and that really confused me.

"Who are you?" Raven asked just as I was about to.

"And you're Raven. You're all really here. Murphy, Monty, Harper. You're Echo and Emori too. She drew you guys perfectly. She knew you guys would come back, even when I knew she thought you never would." This girl told us, and I felt something suck the air out of me.

"Who are you talking about? Who drew us?" Raven asked her with a slight edge to her voice once she realized I couldn't speak.

"My … Clarke, of course." The girl said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She spoke like her words weren't making my heart thunder in my chest and in my ears. There were arms steadying me and I looked to see it was Raven with watery eyes, holding me up.

"You with me, Blake?" She asked with a very timid smile and I only nodded because I hadn't found my voice yet.

"Clarke is alive?" Monty asked the girl, and I could see a tear had fallen from his eye.

"Yeah." The girl told us like we were crazy. "Didn't you know? She's tried calling you every day on the radio. Every day." She told us but looking me in the eyes, making me choke out what little air I had left in my lungs.

"We didn't ... couldn't receive any incoming messages on the Ring." Raven told her sadly, but then looked at me worriedly.

"How?" I asked the little girl who hadn't taken her eyes off me.

That was all I could get out, and I needed to know how she'd survived when we believed her dead for so long.

"Night blood, right? Does that mean you're a night blood too?" Raven asked the girl, who finally tore her eyes from me to face Raven with a worried look.

"Yes. I was very little when Clarke found me. It's been just the two of us since as long as I can remember. There's been too much rubble for us to open the bunker." The girl said, but something in her tone seemed off.

"Just the two of you... alone all this time?" Harper asked, sadness emanating from every word she asked the girl.

"Yes." The girl responded and none of us spoke for some time.

All these years, Clarke had been alive and alone on this planet. Well, alone with this little girl. If only I could, I'd make a deal with God. I'd get him to swap our places. I'd done nothing to get back here after I'd accepted her death. Nothing except … then my eyes found Echo.

She was already looking at me with pained eyes. I wanted to say something to reassure her, but she shook her head at me before wiping away a tear before it fell from her eye. She knew. Of course, she knew. See how deep the bullet lies. I'm not unaware that I'm tearing you asunder. I thought to myself, hoping she could see in my eyes that I knew she knew. There's thunder in our hearts. Her eyes told me she understood.

"Where is Clarke now?" Murphy asked as I tore my eyes from Echo, and saw him discretely wiping at his face, then looked towards the little girl.

"She's in trouble. She turned herself in to keep me safe." The girl told us and despite her dire words, I found myself smiling.

"Of course, she did. What's your name?" I said chuckling to myself despite the lack of humor in Clarke's actions, but because it was something my Princess would do.

"Madi." She told me with a smile. "I'm Madi and I'm very happy you're not dead. I'm so glad to finally meet you." She told me as she leaned forward to hug me tightly.

It caught me off guard for about a second, but I found myself returning the hug. There was something about Madi that reminded me of Octavia, which I found endearing. And this girl had very similar eyes to Clarke, which I had missed more than I could put into words. Besides, Madi was all Clarke had for years and I had no doubt she was very important - if not the most important person - to her.

"Well, let's go get her back then." I declared and Madi nodded at me happily.

Raven had been able to link the connection to the ship in space with all the sleeping prisoners to her tablet. She'd also discovered that there were many of them that were sick. We would offer them a trade they couldn't refuse and bargain with them to help open the bunker. They'd have no choice but to release Clarke and help us free Octavia, Abby and the rest of our people.

Madi and I drove the jeep towards the spot agreed upon as the rest of our group hid in the tree lines with the massive collection of guns Clarke and Madi had collected over the years. I could see the woman who was clearly in charge, and she had several armed men with her. There was also a clump on the ground at her feet that I couldn't make out.

Once we got closer, I realized it was Clarke. She was on all fours, hunched over facing the ground. I could never mistake that head of blonde hair, no matter how much shorter it was cropped. C'mon baby, c'mon darling. Let me steal this moment from you now. I thought to myself wondering what hell they done to her before I got here and wishing I could take any of it away. If I only could, I'd make a deal with God. I'd get him to swap our places.

"Hang in there, Clarke. I'm here now. Just a bit longer." I whispered to her from inside the jeep, as if she could magically hear my words.

I saw Clarke fight to lift her head towards the jeep and try to squint her eyes. She looked defeated and her head fell to look at the ground again.

"She probably thinks I came alone. She tends to worry." Madi told me and I agreed with her, then I jumped out of the car.

"Why should we believe that you hold our people's lives hostage from down here?" The woman called out to me.

Without saying a word, I held up the mug I'd brought down from their control room. That was proof enough that we'd been there, and had cloned their link. She turned to a younger guy who also held a table in his hands. He looked up at her and nodded. He must be confirming Raven's hack and her continued efforts to lock these people out of the system remotely.

"All our people, for one girl? She must be important." The woman commented and looked down to Clarke laying on the ground shaking in pain.

"She is." I replied, though I doubted the woman would ever know just how important she was to me.

At my words, Clarke raised her head enough to look at my face. Once she did, I saw her shock clearly register as she mouthed my name. Even against her body's obvious protests, she tried to move towards me. It took everything in me to remain where I stood. I would use my head now, and my heart later.

"There's another matter I'd like to bring to your attention." I told the woman. "We found the medical data on your ship. Your people are sick, are they not?" I asked and two of the men pointed their guns at me.

"I'd watch what you say next." The woman warned.

"I doubt you failed to ask, judging by the looks of how you've treated her." I told the women, nodding my head at Clarke's direction. Clarke was trying to shake her head at me, but I knew what needed to be done. "Clarke is medically trained... as close to a doctor as you could get in your current situation."

I saw the woman's eyes widen as they fell on Clarke's form. She made a move towards Clarke, but I wasn't about to let her think she could keep her from me.

"Easy, now!" I called out to stop her. "Don't forget I hold the lives of your people in my hands." And the woman stopped in her tracks. "Thing is, the doctor that trained her is also here on Earth, along with another. She's with a group of my people in an underground bunker that survived the radiation."

"What is it you want?" The woman asked.

"What I want, is to resolve our mutual issues without the loss of any lives. What I need is your help to reopen that bunker to get my people out. What you all need, is to be in those doctors' good graces so they'll do all they can to save you." I told them, given them just enough of the bait.

"And after your people are free and mine are awoken?" The woman asked and I knew she was debating a fight, not having any idea that it would never come to that.

"This valley is plenty big enough to share, and then some. We'd all have what we want and what we need. We have engineers and farmers in that bunker. I don't see why we couldn't rebuild the surrounding lands for us all." I told her.

Threatening hundreds of my people is not exactly the best way to start a friendship." She commented.

"Do we have a deal, or not?" I asked, beginning to get impatient.

She reminded quiet for a few seconds, then turned to the man beside her and nodded at him. He stepped towards Clarke and for a moment I thought he meant to hurt her, so I stepped towards them too. That was when I realized he was removing some kind of device from her neck as she groaned. Once it was off, I knelt at her side and helped her sit up.

"Hi, Princess." I said as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh. You're really here." She whispered with a smile before trying to hug me, but fainting in my arms. I picked her up easily enough and looked to the woman.

"Meet you here tomorrow morning, then we'll go open the bunker?" I asked, but it was more or less a declaration, so she narrowed her eyes at me but nodded anyway.

"You didn't really give me your name … I'm Diyoza." The woman said before I turned away with Clarke in my arms.

"I'm Bellamy. I will trust we won't be followed or harassed in any way. See you tomorrow." I told her and waited for her nod.

I turned and carried Clarke to the jeep. I climbed into the back with her and asked Madi to take us to our meeting place. We arrived before our friends that were on foot, then Madi jumped in the back with us while we waited. She used a rag to wipe Clarke's face clean as best she could. Then, she took one of Clarke's hand in hers, kissed her cheek and lay down beside her. Madi hugged Clarke's side and her sniffles damn near killed me.

"She's okay Madi. We're all gonna be okay now." I told her, making her look up at me.

"We'll finally be a family." She declared with a small smile.

Her words painted a pretty picture, but her smile... there was something about it that was very familiar. There was also the tone in which she spoke that made something in my chest constrict. Before I could say anything, Raven's voice reached my ears.

"Is she okay? Clarke!" Raven called as she neared the back of the jeep.

When I looked up, I saw them all returning. Raven, Monty, Harper and Murphy all came right up to the the jeep. I noticed Echo stayed several feet behind and I watched Emori take hold of her hand. I looked at Echo apologetically, but she shook her head at me, offering me a sad smile.

"I'll take first watch." Echo told the group.

No one seemed to hear her but me, as they were still fussing over Clarke's sleeping form I sent her what I hoped was a grateful smile.

"Madi?" Clarke's broken voice made me look down at her.

"I'm right here, Mama. Everything's fine now. We're all okay." Madi was quick to reassure her despite her own tears, even as she helped Clarke sit up.

Her words caught my attention, though. Mama? Maybe she called her that because Clarke raised her. Yet there was a nagging feeling in my gut.

"Shh, don't cry. You're right my little night blood. I'm okay and you're okay too." Clarke tried to soothe Madi in the most tender way I'd ever seen, and kissed her brow.

"Bellamy came back, Mama. Your friends are all here too. We're finally gonna be a family." Madi cried into Clarkes neck as they held each other.

There was that word again. Mama. It might have sounded weird, but the look Clark gave me at that very moment was very telling. I could still read her eyes like no one else. In Clarke's eyes, I saw it all. Fear, hope, apology, sorrow, and relief. She didn't need to say anything, especially when I factored Madi, herself.

"She's ours, isn't she?" I asked Clarke.

"What?" Raven asked loudly but I couldn't move my eyes away from Clarke.

"Yes. She's our daughter." Clark confirmed as a sob and fresh tears erupted from her... and from me.

"Oh, God Clark!" The words fell from my lips as I hugged them both to me.

"When the hell did that happen?" I heard Raven question at the same time Murphy cut her off with, "Holy Shit!"

"Oh my God, wow." Harper stated as Monty asked, "But how?", to which Murphy responded, "I think we all know the how, Monty."

Their mixed commentary made Clarke and I chuckle. I pulled away from our shared embrace to kiss Clarke for the first time since finding her.

"Welcome home." She told me softly with a smile.

"Hi, Daddy." Madi's voice drew my eyes away from Clarke and I felt my eyes water again.

"Oh, my God, Madi. Come here." I exclaimed bringing her into my arms again. "I can't believe I'm a father. You're so beautiful. I hate that I wasn't here." I told her and Clarke.

"Don't Bellamy. Don't you dare. I knew you'd feel guilty for leaving, especially when you learned about Madi. Baby, you did the right thing. The only thing you could have done. I was so proud, Bell. You used your head." She chuckled softly before her smile faded. "If you had stayed, you would be dead, and Madi would never have met you." Clarke told me and I knew she was right, but it would take a while for me to accept that.

We spent the rest of the night, all of us catching up on the last decade apart. I couldn't believe Clarke, not only survived, but brought a life into this world. And she'd done it all on her own. I remembered being there for my mother when Octavia had been born, how scary that had been. If I didn't already know what an incredible person Clarke was, this put her over the top. She'd made me a father. I couldn't get enough of them or be apart from either of them for more than a moment. They were my girls, my to love and protect. You and me won't be unhappy.

Tomorrow, I'd get Octavia and then I'd be complete. Of course, I had to make sure our plan couldn't bite us in the ass. I had far more to lose than I could have ever hoped for. One look in Raven's direction told me everything I needed to know... Raven was on board. I may not have been able to save Clarke then, but I sure as hell would make sure she and Madi didn't ever have to live looking over their shoulders.

Running up that hill with no problems, I thought to myself as I envisioned our future. I'd make sure all threats were eliminated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing of The** **100\. Plot and characters, and some dialogue is from the tv show. No infringement intended, just love and respect for show and song writers.** **Other parts of the dialogue are borrowed or derived from lyrics of the song** **song "My Sacrifice", by Creed.**

 **The twists are all mine, though! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - My Sacrifice

(Clarke POV)

That night went a long way in helping Madi and I get integrated with my old friends. We were all happy to be together again, but there was a major disconnect at first. I picked up on some nervous energy between them all at certain points, but kept dismissing it as regular awkwardness. I'd grown used to only having Madi for so long, and they'd all believed me dead the whole time. Therefore, none of us knew exactly what to say or how to act. We traded many of our stories and Madi charmed them all in that way she has about her that I find so like her father.

More than once, I did notice them give weird looks towards Echo, and or Bellamy. I would look to Bellamy and usually, he was looking at me or Madi. Yet, several times, he'd glance in Echo's direction. He seemed worried for her, and maybe a tad guilty. Then, something clicked. He noticed my shift and the look in my eyes, and realized I'd put it together. He wore such a pained look and was about to try and say something, but I didn't let him.

"Hello my friends, we meet again. It's been a while, where should we begin? Feels like forever." I told the group, drawing the attention of those that hadn't noticed my realization. "Within my heart are memories of the love you each gave me." Then turned to Bellamy beside me. "Oh, I remember." I told him with a smile as I thought of our last night together.

"Alright, alright." Murphy warned against any show of emotion and it made me smile to know at least that hadn't changed about him.

"You all thought I died." At my words, anything any of them planned to say, died on their tongues. "You may have grieved, but eventually had to move on. I understand that. I can't be bad or upset by it. We all grew over the last decade in ways we never could have predicted, and that's ok. It's to be expected, under the circumstances. None of you..." I said, looking Bell in the eyes, "None of us should feel guilty."

I could tell he was about to argue my words, but I stopped him with a shake of my head and a soft smile.

"Things could have been different... if I had gone back early without finishing my task or if I'd traded places with any of you, I would have believed the same thing of whomever stayed behind." I said looking them each in the eye, before looking at Bellamy. "If you had stayed instead of me, I would have believed you were dead, too." I told him with a sad smile and he down cast his gaze.

"It was very hard on him... it was hard on all of us." Raven spoke softly and I looked at her sadly.

"We grieved your loss, Clarke, for a long time. Then, we decided to make your last acts for us count. After surviving the first year, we toasted to you on the anniversary of your death every year, and it nearly broke us every time." Monty told me as he wiped his eyes and Harper's eyes.

"We didn't want your death to have no meaning, so we all did our parts, completed our duties, and got through the hardships in your name. But, we had each other and I can't even imagine how hard it all must have been for you here alone." Harper added tearfully.

"You shouldn't have had to go at it alone, especially having the little one by yourself." Murphy added, allowing his tender side to show before putting his walls back up.

"How are you not mad at us for leaving? I'll never forgive myself for leaving you." Bellamy dropping his forehead on my shoulder.

I didn't want to have to relive any of what I went through. I saw that Madi was fast asleep, and I knew this was my moment. They needed to know just how horrible it was, so they'd understand why I couldn't possibly hold them leaving against them. If they cared about me like I cared about them, my story would hurt them, but they needed to know. Bellamy needed to understand.

"This bring tears to my eyes, what I'm about to tell you, but it was my sacrifice to make. I had to climb the tower to adjust the satellite by hand. My time had run out by then, but I needed to make sure I did all I could to give you guys a chance up there. The whole time I fought to adjust it, I was so scared and praying that you weren't waiting for me, because I could see Praimfaya approaching" I swallowed the thick lump in my throat as I reminded myself that they were alright, and none of them interrupted me.

"I saw the launch and despite being left behind, I smiled. Knowing that my worst fear - you waiting for me - wasn't playing out. It renewed my energy and I got the damned satellite to align and sent the signal. Of course, the screen went black before I could find out it if had worked. I fell the last few feet off the tower and my helmet cracked. My whole body hurt badly, I was radiation soaked, I felt blisters breaking out on my face, and I was I vomiting nightblood by the time I made it back to the lab. The wave hit only seconds after I'd managed to shut the doors." I recalled, shifting out of Bellamy's attempt to hold me because I felt like my skin was still back there, reliving that pain.

"I lay on the ground, in a pool of my own black blood and I was sure that was the end for me. I thought about every life I'd taken since arriving on this planet and knew that Earth was finally claiming mine. I felt there was a justice to my death. As I waited to die, I also thought about all of you, my dad and my mom, as well as our people in the bunker. When I felt my breath slowing and stuttering in and out of my chest painfully, I could barely get out the words, 'may we meet again.'" I wiped tears that had fallen and looked them all in their teary eyes before continuing.

"I woke up again about two and a half days later, still covered in blisters and caked in dried black blood. I was sore all over, but I was alive. The fire outside still raged, and that lasted for days. Luckily, I found there was enough food contained in the lab to last me several months, and since I had no one to go looking for, I stayed put and let myself heal. It was an extremely long and painful process, but I did it so that I could be waiting for you all to return. I tried to radio you guys every day since then, but never got a reply."

"Clarke." My name fell from Bellamy's lips, almost in agony.

"I realized I was pregnant after the third month in the lab. I'd missed two menstrual cycles, but hadn't really thought much of it after the multiple radiation blasts I was exposed to. Yet, the other symptoms started to add up and couldn't be explained by anything besides pregnancy. I tested my blood and it confirmed my suspicion. First thing I did was freak out about all the radiation that could have hurt the baby. You see, by that point, I'd already been making trips out of the lab, scavenging. I administered every possible test I could think of. I performed almost daily ultrasounds until I concluded that the little bun in my oven hadn't been fazed by the radiation, thanks to my nightblood. The birth was hard and scary, but it thankfully went smoothly. I was..."

"Stop. I can't … I'm so sorry, Clarke." Bellamy interrupted, begging me to stop with tears swimming in his eyes.

"I didn't tell you all this, and give you all the excruciating details, in order to hurt you... any of you." I said looking at all their pained faces. "Don't you see, Bell? Don't any of you understand?" But they all shook their heads.

"I'm telling you all this so that you might understand why I'm glad you all left when you did... why I'm not mad and couldn't possibly hold it against any of you. If I was on the ship and any of you had stayed, we wouldn't all be here right now, reunited. I survived because of my nightblood, but none of you would have. I bore it so none of you had to." I said finally, but they looked at me like I was crazy.

When none of them spoke, I continued. "If anyone else had stayed behind instead of me, or even stayed to be with me, they would be dead. They would have died a very painful and despicable death, after hours of immense pain and suffering, while choking on their own blood as their insides liquefied. That didn't happen to me because of my blood, and I'm the only one of us that had it. I'm the only one of us that could have survived what I did. It had to be me, and me alone. And if I had died, then at least it was only me. What's one death, if it meant the rest of you survived?"

Suddenly, Bellamy's lips were pressed to mine. It wasn't like any kiss we'd ever shared... this kiss was hard against my mouth, almost painful, but I welcomed it. His hands held my face in place, even after his lips pulled away from mine and I looked into his almost inflamed eyes.

"Don't you ever down-grade your death to me or in my presence again. Do you hear me, Clarke? Never again, do I want to think of you dying. Believing you were dead nearly killed me, Princess. I don't think I could survive it again." he growled and kissed my lips again, more gently that time, before continuing.

"I understand why only you could have survived that ordeal and none of us could, I get it. But that doesn't mean that I'll ever be okay with having left you behind to go through any of that without me there. I will never be okay with you having our daughter by yourself, or under those circumstances. I don't want to ever think about losing you, or hear you talk about your death like it wouldn't mean anything, okay? Please, Princess... never again." He implored and I nodded.

"Okay, Baby. I promise." I answered and pecked his lips before hugging him close to whisper in his ear. "And I understand if you had a thing with Echo. I'm not mad and I won't stand in your way. I love you and after finally getting you back, I only want you to be happy. I understand if you love her now, or if you need time to sort things out, you've got it..." His lips kissing mine, interrupted me.

I looked around us for a moment and realized we'd been left alone. Everyone had spread out and looked to be trying to get some sleep several yards away from us, effectively giving us some privacy.

"There really isn't anything to worry about between Echo and I. On the ring, Monty and Harper were paired up, as were Murphy and Emori. The only single ones were Echo, Raven and myself. Raven and I became the best of friends, and I love that crazy girl, no differently than I love Octavia. She's a sister to me. One night, almost a year ago, Monty concocted a batch of algae with alcoholic properties. We all got drunk and began joking around that we'd need to repopulate the Earth upon our arrival. Echo and I were supposed to lead by example. It was stupid but funny while intoxicated. Regardless, I swear that's all it ever was."

"Okay, then what's with all the looks?" I asked, not accusingly but curiously.

"Well, that joke was all there ever was until the possibility of returning to Earth two days ago became a reality. She came to me that night, and asked if I'd ever consider making that joke a reality. Apparently, Echo wants to start a family and said she trusts me to be a good partner. I told her I would think about it, but couldn't find any reason to object. Before we came down today, I told her I accepted. Everyone had a great laugh and Murphy cheered himself for having been the originator of the whole thing. I never imagined you were waiting for me, Princess. But I promise you, there's never been anything physical or intimate between Echo and I."

"I believe you, Baby. But are you trying to tell me that you've been celibate since we were together, all those years ago?" I asked, incredulously.

"I have and you're looking mighty fine, Princess." He smirked at me and I looked as far as my eyes could see at night.

Everyone was far enough away and Madi was fast asleep that she wouldn't hear anything. I quickly stood and pulled Bell towards the back of the jeep. I climbed in and he followed me in with a chuckle. He closed the door softly, to avoid making any noise that would alert anyone to what we were up to.

"Eager, Princess?" He chuckled as I removed my shirt and pulled my pants down.

"For you, always. You weren't the only one that was celibate for so long."

After several crazed movements while he finished undressing, we accommodated ourselves. As soon as he entered me, I felt like everything shifted into place and all was finally right in the world. His movements were deliciously slow, almost like he never wanted it to end and that was perfectly fine by me. We kissed and moved together, and it was pure ecstasy. When we were done, he cuddled me close and chatted softly.

"We've seen our share of ups and downs, haven't we? We know how quickly life can turn around in an instant. We need to make sure everything goes without a hitch tomorrow. I need to get Octavia and our people out, but I can't lose you or Madi." I nodded against his chest.

"Our plans always have a way of going sideways, but we always have each other's backs. We've worked out all the kinks and have everything sorted, including back up plans for the back up plans. I can't lose you again, either." I told him as we started re-dressing.

Once we were back outside the jeep, we settled on either side of Madi, and tried and get some sleep. I saw Bellamy gently kiss Madi's head and it warmed my heart like nothing ever had. I loved him and he loved me, and we both loved our daughter.

"It feels so good to reunite, at long last. Let's find peace here, now. Tomorrow will be here soon enough, and so will the rest of our people." I told him and he held my hand as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep beside the two most important people in my world.

I awoke the next morning to soft kisses on my cheek and Madi's giggles beside me. I smiled before opening my eyes to see Bell's happy face smirking down at me.

"I just had to say hello again." He said and I giggled as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"So glad it wasn't all a dream. Hello again." I said as I reached up and kissed him softly. "Let's go get the rest of our family."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing of The** **100\. Plot and characters, and some dialogue is from the tv show. No infringement intended, just love and respect for show and song writers.** **Other parts of the dialogue are borrowed or derived from lyrics of the song** **"Punching Bag** **"** **, by Cage The** **Elephant.**

 **The twists are all mine, though! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Punching Bag

(Bellamy POV)

With reluctant help from Diyoza's group, we were able to break through the biggest boulders of the fallen tower that landed upon the bunker's entrance. There was no telling what awaited us below, but I couldn't lose hope. Just as I told Clarke and the others last night, after finding Clarke alive and learning of our daughter, hope would be the last thing I ever lost again.

"She's planning." Clarke warned after observing the way Diyoza whispered for the hundredth time that morning.

"So are we." I winked at her, which made her roll her eyes with a smile.

"That bitch is trying to play us and she's not even very good at hiding it." Murphy commented as he joined Clarke by the water canteen casually, but his tone was obviously tense.

"You know what to do." Clarke told him, holding his gaze.

"With my life, Clarke." He responded adamantly with a confidence I'd only ever seen him use with Emori.

"I know, John. I trust you. Thank you." Clarke responded gratefully and I nodded my gratitude when his eyes found mine.

"Well, the kid said so herself. I'm her favorite, so..." He lightened the mood while putting up his usual walls, but Clarke and I could see past that.

"Clarke said that was a phase." I retorted with a smirk which Clarke laughed at.

"It was, but after meeting him in person, she seems to really enjoy spending time with him. If you ask me, the feeling I pretty mutual." Clarke added, simultaneously poking fun at John.

"She's the only one of all of us that isn't boring, and she idolizes my wit." Murphy smirked.

"I wouldn't use the word 'idolizes'. She's probably laughing at you, more than with you." Emori said when she reached us, having heard John's comment, which made us all laugh.

"Did you want to get your people out today, or not." Diyoza called from several yards away, effectively ending our moment.

I looked into the eyes of my group. They all reflected confidence in knowing the plan and we were ready to get the rest of our people. Then, we'll evacuate or exterminate the Eligius group from our planet. Peace might have been an option if Raven hadn't tapped into their comms last night, and overheard their plan. After what they'd done to Clarke, and what they were planning to do, their only options were dead or gone. Clarke was right all those years ago when she said there were no good guys. We'll be who we need to be to survive this.

"We're moving." I called back and my words hit their mark within our group.

Murphy and Emori wandered towards Madi, Raven and Harper headed towards the jeep where Monty was climbing out of. Echo got within proximity to Diyoza without yet seeming like a threat yet. Clarke and I approached the hole that had been dug, just as the crane punched through the metal on the ground, which was the roof of the bunker.

As soon as the ropes were secure, I shared a look with Clarke and then we lowered ourselves into the darkened bunker. We seemed to be lowering into the center of a cage of sorts, but all around us the people stared at us in shocked wonder.

"Bellamy?" I suddenly heard and my eyes flew towards where Octavia stood.

She didn't look, at all, as I was expecting but she was there. She was alive and I was only a few feet from her. As soon as my feet hit the ground, she was on me. She hugged me tighter than I thought her capable. We hadn't been on the best of terms before we got separated, but none of that mattered any more. I hugged her just as tight and felt my heart sigh in relief.

"I missed you, O. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again."

"I told you I'd be waiting under the floor. I knew you'd come for me." She responded and I noticed she sounded relieved, like she wasn't sure I would.

"I'm so sorry it took us longer than we thought, but I'll explain everything. First, I got to tell you about..."

"Clarke! Oh, Clarke!" I heard Abby yell, interrupting me as she ran towards her daughter.

"Mom! I missed you. I'm so sorry, Mom. I tried to get you guys out sooner, but it was too much for me alone. I tried, I swear." Clarke rambled as she tearfully hugged her mom.

"Shh, Honey. You're here now, that's what matters. I'm so happy to see you again, Clarke." Abby hugged her back, then looked at me with a smile above her daughter's head.

"Bellamy, it's good to see you again, too. Thank you." She told me and it dawned on me what she must have thought, which made me guilty all over again.

"Listen, we don't have much time. We're not alone up there. There's a group of people, not good people. They're helping to get you out, but it's a trap. They want us, Mom. They're sick and instead of seeking peace and mutual benefits of co-existing, they want to do this the hard way. We can't let them." Clarke rushed out and I felt Octavia stiffen at her words and pull away from me.

"The planet is plenty big enough. Why does it have to be a fight... What am I missing?" She asked, her voice filled with authority I'd never seen in her before.

"There's only a small part of Earth that is livable. A valley that wasn't hit by Praimfaya. Everything else, the rest of the planet is a wasteland. They want that valley and they're willing to kill us all for it." I told them and watched them react to the news.

"But not before securing the doctors for themselves." Kane surmised, having joined us.

"There is a group up there that is not Wonkru. They are the enemy of Wonkru. You all know what we must do." Octavia announced and I watched every single person in that bunker straighten up like soldiers. "We are ready and we will fight." She told me and I watched her in awe.

"Pretty impressive, Octavia." Clarke commented and I watched my little sister side-smirk at her.

"Hi Clarke. You've got no idea." O told her before sliding back into her warrior persona.

"She is known as Blodreina, our red queen. She's a stone straight-faced killer … She won't put up with another who only wants to bruise her." Indra said as she joined us with her daughter at her side.

I looked at Octavia as Indra's words sunk in. She was my little sister, but she was so much more than that to everyone else here. She was fierce, lethal and intimidating when I last saw her, and she'd only grown since then. She was their leader, their commander. Octavia ruled as their queen.

"Should we lower the platform now?" Monty called from above, and I knew that was our warning that Diyoza's people were getting angsty.

"Yeah, Monty. We're ready." I called back, giving him the signal.

As soon as Monty lowered himself on the large platform he'd devised, Madi would be taken to safety by John and Emori. Harper and Raven would arm themselves and protect Jeep. Echo would kill as many of Diyoza's men as she could while Octavia and her warriors went up to the surface to secure the rest. Once the threat was neutralized, Clarke, Abby, and Jackson would go up there. I wanted to go up with O, but I knew I needed to help get everyone below organized, in case things didn't go as planned above.

"So good to see you, Miller." I greeted my old friend."

"Trust me, Blake. The feeling is mutual. Let's get everyone ready, then we'll catch up." He told me and I nodded in agreement.

As Miller was explaining who fought with which weapons, I noticed Clarke greeting Nayla. I smiled, knowing I wasn't the only one with friends down here. I watched my sister and her warriors rise on Monty's platform and listened for the sounds of fighting above. Miller and I prepared the next group that needed to rise as Monty lowered the platform again. That time, I joined them, leaving Miller to defend the bunker with the last group of warriors, just in case. Back-up plan to the back-up, as Clarke had suggested.

As soon as I reached the surface with the new wave of fighters, I told Monty to lower again and stay there until given the all-clear. Then, I joined the fray. Echo was fighting two at a time, seemingly enjoying herself. As I sliced through one of Diyoza's men, I noticed Harper and Raven doing well by shooting any that got too close to the jeep where all our guns were hidden. My heart was pounding as my body fought in the ways Echo had trained us on the Ring. Diyoza had a big group, but they were unequipped for hand to hand combat.

Diyoza had two men surrounding her, protecting her as the others tried to fight our people off. Suddenly, I heard Raven scream my name. When I looked at her, she pointed off towards a man running away from the fight. My eyes followed his movements and I realized he was headed towards Emori. I couldn't see John or Madi, but I knew they would be near her. Without another thought, I took off after that man.

Before I could reach them, I saw the man attack Emori. She fought back, but he punched her and she went down. I watched him pull out a large gun and point it towards a gap in the rubble. Not even a second later, John jumped out from that gap to fight him. I realized with a jump in my heart, that gap must be where Madi was hidden.

That realization was nothing compared to the fear that pumped through me as I watched Madi jump out to help John fight. I roared as I pushed myself to run faster. I surprised the man from behind, which caused him drop his weapon. Unfortunately, he stumbled onto John and they landed on the ground hard.

"Madi, you've got to get out of here." I yelled, trying to push her away before the man got up.

"Dad, I can help. Mom trained me. I can't just leave you here to fight alone... Dad, Look out!" She yelled just before I was knocked to the ground.

I shook my head, getting my bearings to stand and fight again. Madi was at my side as I pulled myself up to find Octavia had followed me and was already fighting the man. I allowed myself to catch my breath and helped John stand up again, seeing Emori was up and heading towards us too. Once John was up, he placed himself before Emori and Madi as we watched Octavia fighting the man.

She didn't seem to be struggling nearly as much as he was, but he was a talented fighter to be sure. She landed a kick to his leg, but he landed a hard punch to her temple which caused her to stumble backwards. She looked up at him with sunned fury as she licked a dribble of blood from her bottom lip.

I hadn't noticed until then, the group of people that had surrounded us, Clarke included. There were several pointing guns at the man while others held their weapons at the ready. Clarke quickly looked over Madi, making sure she was okay. Then she looked me over, but I just smirked at her.

As I looked around, I realized the threat was over. Save for the man my sister was up against, all of Diyoza's men were dead and only two were tied up along with the woman herself.

"Are you supposed to be the toughest fighter they've got, Little Girl?" The man taunted.

"If you take another swing, she'll swing back." Miller called with a chuckle as others from the bunker cheered for their 'Blodreina'.

"I'm not your punching bag." Octavia smiled menacingly at the man, while blood still dripped from her lip. "still, I'll let you try your luck again, if you'd like." She taunted him in return.

"Heaven help you … That little girl is my sister and the girl likes to fight." I called, showing her my support, which made her smile.

"My aunt's afraid of nothing and she carries a knife!" Madi called with all the gusto her young voice could muster, leaving Clarke and I to chuckle.

"You're surrounded. You're defeated. Best you go while you're still breathing. Surrender, McCleary, if you want to live." Clarke spoke while walking towards the front, only to have the man growl at her.

He was about to lunge for her when Octavia kicked him in the spine, knocking him to the ground. He was about to struggle, when she climbed upon him and sliced his throat. I was uncomfortable watching her wet her fingers in his blood, then paint her cheeks with it.

"The enemy of Wonkru is defeated." She announced ominously as the life drained from him.

Choruses of 'Blodreina' and 'Wonkru' were heard among the masses surrounding us. No one from the bunker seemed surprised by her actions, but shock was clear on the faces of the others.

After the three surviving members of the Eligius group were secured, everyone dispersed. Different groups went about setting up tents or seeking areas to rest for the night. Raven and Emori decided to climb into the Eligius ship. They wanted to check out the tech or whatnots aboard.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Bell." I heard from behind me and turned to see Octavia with her freshly cleaned face.

"It was a shock, but I suppose there's a lot to catch up on." I answered tentatively.

"Like how you saved Echo and took her to space after I'd banished her, or leaving Clarke behind despite you two being a couple, or how you're a dad and I'm an aunt?" She retorted and my shoulders tensed for a moment before they sagged.

"No one's told me anything straight, but I keep hearing bits and pieces. What the hell happened Bellamy? You were gone so long, big brother. I knew you'd come for me ... but it was getting harder and harder to believe anymore." Her last words gave way for a tear to slide down her cheek, so I hugged her to myself tightly.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" I asked with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"There are lots of bad parts and parts that are even worse." She warned and I nodded, having suspected as much.

"How about we rest tonight? We have a long walk to Clarke and Madi's Eden tomorrow. Once we're all in our new home, we'll figure the rest out." I suggested and she nodded.

After Octavia left my side, I watched her head towards Gaia and Indra. From what I'd learned, Gaia and O were like sisters and Indra was as much a mother to O as she was Gaia's. Then, I caught sight of Clarke walking my way with Madi, Abby and Kane. Thoughts of my sister were put out of mind for the moment as I steeled myself for what I was sure would be a long night. Clarke and I planned to tell Abby everything about how we'd gotten together, then split up, and then reunited. I just hoped it could wait.

I hugged Madi to myself when she reached my side. Clarke hugged herself to my other side as Kane smirked behind Abby who stared at the three of us with hard eyes. So much for getting any rest tonight, I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing of The** **100\. Plot and characters, and some dialogue is from the tv show. No infringement intended, just love and respect for show and song writers.** **Other parts of the dialogue are borrowed or derived from lyrics of the song** **"Say You Won't Let Go", by James** **Arthur.**

 **The twists are all mine, though! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Say You Won't Let Go

(Bellamy POV)

Several months after arriving in Eden, things were finally closer to being sorted. The time for having a council or hedas was long over, and so was the reign of Blodreina. We built a democratic government, similar to Old Earth customs. We elected a President, as well as a Cabinet, so that no single person could control the masses. The different branches would check and balance our government so the different needs our society would be met. It wasn't easy, but it was the fairest way for everyone. There was no more Skaikru versus Grounders, Arkadians versus the Hundred, or Wonkru versus Eligius. We were one people that had to live under the laws our government put into place and forced.

Marcus Kane was nominated and elected as Eden's first President. I was nominated as his Vice President but conceded to Emori. Harper headed up our Justice Department, while Monty led the Agricultural Department. Clarke and Abby were in charge of the Health and Human Services. John Murphy accepted the position of Head Treasurer and Commerce, while I manned the Department of Education. Naturally, Raven shined as leader of the Department of Energy, Transportation, Science and Technology with Miles Shaw. Octavia and Echo headed up the Defense and Security. Gaia was given the position in charge of Housing and Development, which she decided should be shared with Nyla.

We had a long way to go, but with each trusted person in place, we knew the rest would fall in line. Setting up our government would open up employment positions. People would earn their keep and their meals, and we'd also have an army in place in case of any future threats came our way. Together, Clark and I opened up a school for children and adults to learn about things that would open up doors for them in our society. Clarke was adamant that a medical training program be offered, just as I was for children to learn history, which had become our present in a roundabout way.

"I love coming home to you every night." Clarke told me one night as we lay in bed together.

"And I love that our home finally has a room for Madi, so we can have our privacy." I chuckled as I kissed her temple.

Being a father to Madi was more than I ever could have dreamed. She made me laugh and see things totally different than I ever had as Octavia's brother and protector. Maybe it was because I didn't have to worry over her being discovered like I did when I helped raise O. Madi only brought out the best in me that I didn't even know I had. Even Abby had warmed up to me, thanks to Madi. Still, there were days when I longed to have known her as a little girl and watched her become the young lady she already was when I finally met her.

"There's something I've been meaning …" Clarke started to say at the same time I spoke.

"Clarke can we talk about..." I stopped and let her go first, seeing as how I was nervous about my topic and unsure how she'd take it.

"I've been trying to find a way to tell you something since this morning, but kept getting pulled in one direction or another." She told me and I quickly realized she was nervous, which put me on high alert.

"What is it, is it Madi?" I asked and only marginally relaxed when she shook her head.

"This morning, we were running blood drawings in the lab with the new nurses in training. Well, Madi drew my blood and Mom was showing the new techs how to read analysis in the computer." She was rambling, but I nodded for her to continue.

"They found something." She told me, then looked away nervously.

"What? What did they find? Are you okay, are you sick?" I asked, ready to lose it if something was wrong.

"I'm not sick... at all. That's why I didn't even know until the result came up." She answered, almost defensively.

"Well, what did they find?"

"I'm pregnant."

…

…

Nothing. I could speak no words, make no movements. I was sure I'd stopped breathing, too.

"Bell? Are you mad? I'm sorry. We weren't exactly careful, but we haven't spoken about having more children... I hadn't even suspected anything. I supposed I missed a few cycles, but with everything going on, I didn't..."

I cut off Clarke's new rambling with a kiss. It was all I could do after learning she was making me a father again. When I pulled away from our kiss, I saw her eyes were watery as she smiled tentatively.

"You don't look mad... are you happy?" She asked and I laughed loudly.

"I'm beyond happy! I'm excited, nervous, terrified, and elated. I can't think of any other words right now... except that I love you." I responded truthfully before kissing her again.

"Thank goodness! I've been a nervous wreck all day. Truthfully, I'm still a bit nervous about having another baby, but I know this time will be different. I'll have you and Mom, and everyone else too."

"Clarke, there's something I also wanted to talk to you about, remember?" I asked and she nodded, so I continued.

"I met you in the dark. I didn't even know how dark of a period I was in until you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. Last month, before we'd officially moved in together, we danced the night away and we drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up all over Murphy's steps." I smiled at the memory and watched her smile fade into mock horror.

"You smiled at me over your shoulder and for a minute, I was stone-cold sober. I pulled you back into my chest. You asked me to stay over. Do you remember I told you that you should get some rest?" I asked and she nodded, still looking at me questioning why I was telling her all this.

"That night, I was reminded of the night we saved each other from Dax. That was the first time I knew I loved you then. You'd never have know, 'cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. You told me you needed me that night and I knew I needed you too." I confessed, finally opening up about what I'd not been able to say for so long.

"Anyway, the night of the party a month ago, went to see Abby. I told her of my intentions and asked for her blessing." At my words, Clarke gasped and wiped a tear from her eye as another snaked its way down her cheek as I took her hands in mine.

"I want to stay with you until we're gray and old. Just say you won't let go, Clarke. I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head. I'll take the kids to school and wave them goodbye... as many as you bless me with. I still thank my lucky stars for that night." I told her, smiling and nodding at her lower abdomen with a small smirk.

"Every time you look at me over your shoulder, for a minute, I forget that I'm older. You look as beautiful as ever. If you marry me, Clarke, I swear that every day will get better. You make me feel this way somehow. Will you Marry me?"

"Bellamy, I'm so in love with you, I hope you know. Your love is worth more than its weight in gold. We've come so far, look how we've grown. I wanna stay with you until we're gray and old, too. Of course, I'll marry you?"

(Clarke POV)

Nearly twenty years later, Bellamy and I watched our second daughter, Gaby, marry Monty and Harper's son Jordan Green. It was a beautiful ceremony as we completely surrounded them with love and joy. To my left, I looked at Madi carrying hers and Ethan's little boy, Geo as he slept. Next to them was our seventeen-year-old son Jacob. He was entertaining Madi's seven-year-old little girl, Lani.

After adjusting my little grandson's shoe that was falling while Madi held him, I turned to my right where Bellamy was carrying our last little miracle and five-year-old son, Ari. His was a harder birth, which rendered me unable to conceive again. Luckily, Bellamy and I were perfectly fine with four children. Besides, Madi had made us grandparents twice over already. And despite Gaby not having said anything yet, I could tell she had a little bun baking.

"What's that twinkle in your eyes for?" Bellamy asked, leaning over to peck my lips.

"I just know something you don't know..." I smirked at him and his eyes widened, before he smiled.

"If it's about Jake and Ronny getting caught kissing, I already know." Bell smirked at me and my smile morphed into shock.

"What? Since when?" I asked trying to keep my whisper low but totally shocked that my own son was kissing anybody without me knowing about it.

"Shit! I thought you knew, that's why I hadn't mentioned it yet. Echo and Warren caught them last night, saying good night to each other after Jake walked him home." Bellamy whispered apologetically before looking confused. "Wait, then what is it you know?" He asked and I shook my head with a smile.

"Will you guys keep it down? I'm trying to watch my niece finish getting married." Octavia chimed in from behind Bellamy and my seats.

"Did you know Jake was seeing Echo's boy?" I asked her and she looked at me with wide eyes, confirming my suspicion.

Those two were thick as sleeves since he'd been born. I narrowed my eyes at her in mock-anger and she shrugged her shoulder at me softly, not wanting to wake the baby boy in her arms. She'd married Obika about ten years before and had a set of nine-year old twin girls and a six-year old daughter as well. I rolled my eyes at her with a smile and turned back to the ceremony just in time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Green. You may now kiss!" A much older Marcus declared and everyone cheered.

"Oh, that was just beautiful." My mom said from beside Bellamy. "Help me up, Bell, so we can get a move on to the reception area and get good seats near the front."

"They're reserved, Sweetheart. No one is taking your seat. Let's go." Marcus came to her side as soon as Bellamy had helped her stand. She was very healthy despite her age, but her legs weren't at all what they used to be.

"As we all walked towards the reception area that was held under a flower canopy, brightened by beautiful little lights I was positive Raven had a hand in, Bellamy took hold of my hand after handing little Ari off to his brother.

The night was a total success. People danced and celebrated. Everyone enjoyed the food, drinks and music. Just as Raven's daughter who'd served as DJ announced it was the last dance of the night, Bellmay pulled me up from my chair and led us to the dance floor. Then, I saw Jordan sit at the piano with a microphone attached.

"My new father-in-law wanted to commemorate his anniversary tomorrow with a surprise for my new mother-in-law." Jordan spoke as his fingers softly played a beautiful melody. "My parents practically raised me on stories from the two of them... how they hated each other at first, then grew to respect each other, and eventually grew to love each other." As Jordan spoke, I felt my eyes watering but looked into Bellamy's eyes because I couldn't look away.

"The day Bellamy asked me to help him with this surprise, I asked him to fill in some of the gaps of their story that no one else could. The surprise pretty much wrote itself. They suffered and sacrificed a lot, not only for each other but for my parents and the rest of their people. They're the reason a lot of us are here today, my lovely wife especially." He said with a smile and many cheered as I distinctly overheard Murphy yell out 'Bellarke', which several others echoed.

"Bellamy and Clarke, this song is for the both of you." Jordan said softly before rendering the beautiful ballad he wrote with Bellamy's help.

"I'm gonna love you 'till my lungs give out. I promise 'till death we part, like in our vows. Just say you won't let go." Bellamy whispered the last part of the song into my ear as it was sung and all I could do was hold him tighter as I wept into his shoulder.

"I love you, Bell."

"And I love you, Princess."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ahhhh, I'm cryinggg! Ok, I know that was a pretty sappy ending that I'm sure won't ever happen on the show, but a girl can dream.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. It was such a labor of love. I needed some happiness after that super sad ending. I started writing this a while back and only just got a chance to finish it up.**


End file.
